Tractor mounted mowers such as a flail mower or a reel-type mower typically include a ground roller assembly 130. The ground roller assembly 130 mounted to the rear of the mower housing 120 as shown in FIG. 1. A vertically positionable, rotatable ground roller assembly mounting system enables the ground roller assembly 130 be vertically positioned to vary the depth of cut or the height of the vegetation remaining after the mower assembly 110 moves over the ground.
Large mowers typically used alongside major roadways, use one or more sets of grease-type ball bearings, spherical roller bearings, or roller bearings for rotatably attaching the ground roller assembly to the mower housing. The sets of grease-type ball bearings, spherical roller bearings, or roller bearings are positioned on either end of the ground roller assembly 130. While effective for rotatably mounting the ground roller assembly, grease-type ball bearings, spherical roller bearings, or roller bearings present the following drawbacks: a) they are expensive, b) they require frequent checking and lubrication when operating within an environment filled with dust, debris, and water, such as the area immediately behind the cutting portion of a mower assembly, c) they are difficult and costly to replace, and d) the grease expelled from the bearings collects and holds dirt, which dirt eventually works its way into the bearings and reduces bearing life.
Ground roller assembly mounting bearings require proper maintenance to remain in working order. To properly maintain a ground roller assembly mounting system, the bearings contained therein must be both kept free of dirt and debris and lubricated regularly. Improper maintenance of one or more grease-type ball bearings, spherical roller bearings, or roller bearings often results in the costly and difficult replacement of these bearings.
Unfortunately, some mower operators, particularly the operators of flail-type mowers used alongside roads and highways, have a reputation for not properly cleaning and lubricating wear prone parts of mower assemblies. Accordingly, grease-type ball bearings, spherical roller bearings, and roller bearings on either end of the ground roller assembly often wear out prematurely during the mowing season. This premature wear results in increased maintenance and increased operational costs for owner of the mower.
Accordingly, a need remains in the art for a more easily and cheaply maintained ground roller assembly mounting system for use on a mower. More particularly a mounting system is required that both minimizes dirt and debris from entering the mounting system for the ground roller assembly and provides a rotational mounting system for the ground roller assembly that requires no lubrication. Such mounting system for a ground roller assembly should require less maintenance then prior art ground roller assembly mounting systems thereby reducing operating costs and increasing the usable life of the ground roller assembly mounting system portion of a mower.